Dlaczego nie?
by Fantasmagoria
Summary: Nocna wizyta dawno niewidzianego przyjaciela... W gruncie rzeczy, PWP z odrobiną fabuły.


Tytuł: Dlaczego nie?

Autor: Ja, czyli Fantasmagoria.~

Beta: Caramelo :* (za błędy, które zostały biorę pełną odpowiedzialność :P); kasssumi wytknęła parę przecinków.

Długość: Miniatura.

Gatunek: PWP? Na pewno +18, ale czy to jest konkretne PWP... Trochę fabuły w sumie ma xD.

Ostrzeżenia: Pierwszy raz zabrałam się za scenę erotyczną, więc z góry przepraszam za jakość i w ogóle... Nie obrażę się (a właściwie wręcz przeciwnie) za konstruktywną krytykę, która w przyszłości pomoże mi unikać różnego rodzaju błędów ;).

Dedykuję sobie, o. Za to, że w końcu się odważyłam napisać [i]scenę[/i]. Mam nadzieję, że jej nie spieprzyłam :P. I dlatego, że nikt nie chce mi napisać Salrica, więc piszę je sobie sama, o.

**Dlaczego nie**

Lodowaty, zimowy wiatr wdarł się do komnat Godrica Gryffindora. Po raz kolejny zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego nie zamurował tych okien, albo w ogóle po co je tutaj robił. Późniejszą wiosną i latem nie było jeszcze tak źle, rzadko zdarzały się te [i]naprawdę[/i] chłodne dni, ale pozostałe pory roku... niebawem będzie musiał wymyślić coś, co nie będzie aż tak przepuszczało powietrza, jak drewniane okiennice, bo zamarznie. Kichając, podsycił ogień w palenisku licząc na to, że dzięki temu przynajmniej szybciej zje gorącą kolację. Zrezygnowany spojrzał na stół zawalony różnego rodzaju pergaminami i książkami. Miał tak dużo do zrobienia. Tymczasem słońce zaszło już trzy godziny temu, a on ma dopiero połowę za sobą. Rowena zagroziła, że jak do jutra nie wymyśli planu zajęć dla nowych uczniów to naśle na niego trolla. Godric wiedział, iż była do tego bardziej niż zdolna, tym bardziej, że w tym roku przypadała jego kolej na tworzenie planu.

― Niech cię szlag trafi, Sal... ― jęknął, przykładając czoło do drewnianej powierzchni stołu.

Przez jego odejście pięć lat temu wszystko im się posypało, wszystkie założenia musieli układać praktycznie od nowa, a obowiązki Slytherina podzielić między siebie. On dostał ich najwięcej, gdyż obie kobiety politycznie stwierdziły, że to wina Gryffindora, iż Salazar zrezygnował, całkowicie zapominając o fakcie, który czynił je równie odpowiedzialnymi za to – one też się nie zgodziły na dyskryminację dzieci z mugolskich rodzin.

― Czym sobie zasłużyłem na takie życzenia?

Słowa, wypowiedziane tak znajomym, dawno przez niego niesłyszanym głosem, sprawiły, że aż podskoczył z zaskoczenia. Obrócił się do tyłu, ale nikogo nie zauważył. Zlustrował dokładnie cały pokój, lecz nigdzie nie było nawet śladu bytności czego - ani kogokolwiek. Westchnął; nie pierwszy raz zdarzało mu się, iż widział lub słyszał dawnego przyjaciela, mimo że tak naprawdę wcale go nie było. Nierzadko też śniły mu się te intensywnie zielone oczy, których źrenice potrafiły robić się pionowe w przypływie wielkiego gniewu czy pożądania... czarne włosy do pasa, będące idealnym przeciwieństwem niemal białej cery... szczupłe, gibkie ciało... długie, zgrabne palce... wąskie usta, często wygięte w subtelny uśmiech... oraz delikatne rysy twarzy, z krótką bródką i zadbanymi wąsami…

Wszystko to sprawiało, że wiele osób uważało wężoustego za miłego, przyjaznego człowieka, który nie zrobi nikomu krzywdy. Co ciekawe, Godric swoim wyglądem raczej odstraszał – rosły, rudowłosy mężczyzna o surowej twarzy poznaczonej wieloma bliznami, z gęstą choć niedługą brodą i krzaczastymi wąsami, uważany był za zawadiakę. Nie, żeby to było jakoś bardzo dalekie od prawdy, jednakże wolałby nie być tak od razu szufladkowany. Powodzenie u kobiet co prawda miał, jednak jak na ironię, on za nimi się nie oglądał. A nieraz już słyszał pogróżki od mężów, narzeczonych, czy zalotników, którzy uważali, że stanął im na drodze do serca damy. Bywały też i bójki, oczywiście, chociaż Godric unikał ich, jak mógł, nie chcąc komuś zrobić krzywdy, przypadkowo używając swej zbyt dużej, jak na zwykłego człowieka siły fizycznej.

Odwrócił się z powrotem i krzyknął zdziwiony, znajdując się twarzą w twarz z nikim innym, jak Salazarem Slytherinem, który przyglądał mu się z politowaniem i lekkim, kpiącym uśmiechem na ustach. Mężczyzna miał na sobie czarny redingot*, pod nim ciemnozieloną szatę i, o ile Godric dobrze widział, swoje niemal nieodłączne, wysokie do kolan, czarne buty ze smoczej skóry. Jak zwykle nie zrobił nic, aby jakoś szczególnie dobrze wyglądać, co nie sprawiło wcale, że wyglądał źle.

_Cholerny paniczyk_ – pomyślał Godric z irytacją. On sam, będąc zaledwie w koszuli nocnej i szlafroku, z jeszcze mokrymi po kąpieli włosami, prezentował się znacznie gorzej; jak wyliniały lew, a nie majestatyczny, potężny gryf.

Gryffindor usiadł głębiej w krześle, opierając się. Spojrzał twardo na wężoustego, nie dając prawa głosu dawnym uczuciom. Nie mógł, nie po tym, co tamten zrobił, jak go potraktował. Miał swą dumę, nie rzuci się na niego tylko dlatego, że ten postanowił ot tak nagle się pojawić.

― Och, wieloma rzeczami. Mam wyliczać? Może mi to trochę zająć... ― powiedział zjadliwie.

― Ponieważ masz problemy z liczeniem? ― zakpił Slytherin, przywołując sobie czarkę z czerwonym winem. ― Doprawdy, Godricu, wiedziałem, że masz braki w swym wykształceniu, jednak nie wiedziałem, że sięgają aż tak daleko...

Gryffindor uśmiechnął się krzywo; nie da się sprowokować. Przybrał bardziej nonszalancką pozę, czując, że ważne jest zaznaczyć swoją pozycję gospodarza. Chociażby dla samego siebie.

― Ponieważ jest tego bardzo dużo ― odpowiedział, nie spuszczając z gościa wzroku. ― Ale nie przyszedłeś się przekomarzać, prawda? Potrzebujesz czegoś? ― Konkrety były bardzo dobre, jeśli załatwią wszystko szybko, wężousty nie zdoła zburzyć jego pieczołowicie wznoszonego latami muru.

― Nudzi mi się. Nie mam co robić, wszystkie przewidziane na ten rok projekty już ukończyłem ― stwierdził Salazar, kołysząc czarką i obserwując wirującą w niej ciecz.

_I to by było tyle na temat konkretów..._

Godric zamrugał parokrotnie, zastanawiając się, czy aby na pewno dobrze usłyszał.

― Przyszedłeś do mnie w środku nocy, ponieważ ci się nudzi, dobrze zrozumiałem? ― Nie wspomniał o tym, że zima zaczęła się dopiero tydzień temu, więc do końca roku zostało jeszcze sporo czasu, którego nie zabije się jedną rozmową. To byłoby głupie, Salazar na pewno zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Prawdopodobnie miał jakiś konkretny plan lub plany związane choć po części z nim, a on nie wiedział czy ma się cieszyć, czy płakać z tego powodu. Przynajmniej to było dość znajome...

― Tak. Ze słuchem też masz problem? ― Były przyjaciel z powrotem skupił na nim wzrok, posyłając mu zaczepny uśmiech.

― Idź do diabła. O ile cię przyjmą, bo Lucyfer może się obawiać konkurencji. ― Odpowiedział Gryffindor, wykrzywiając usta w złośliwym grymasie. ― A gdybym tak na przykład spał? Albo gdyby mnie nie było?

_Albo gdybym nie chciał z tobą rozmawiać? _– nie powiedział Godric, ponieważ wiedział, że wężousty należy akurat do tego grona osób, z którymi mógł prowadzić konwersacje o każdej porze dnia i nocy, nieważne czy byłyby to kłótnie, awantury, rozmowy bez ładu i składu, czy też głębokie, filozoficzne zadumy. Nieistotne było też, że oficjalnie nie powinni się w ogóle do siebie odzywać. Czasami wydawało mu się, że zbyt szybko wybacza ludziom, aby to było dla niego dobre. A przynajmniej nie gwarantowało mu zbyt długiego żywota...

― Obudziłbym cię. Ze znalezieniem też nie miałbym większego problemu, jestem mistrzem w szukaniu czego- i kogokolwiek.― Salazar odstawił do połowy opróżnioną czarkę i wbił w niego intensywne, zamyślone spojrzenie.

― Jak zwykle wręcz ociekasz skromnością ― odrzekł Gryffindor, jednak zabrakło kąśliwości w wypowiadanych przez niego słowach. Slytherin wyciągnął prawą dłoń i pogłaskał nieśpiesznie wierzchem dłoni jego policzek. Godric wciągnął głęboko powietrze, ignorując pragnienie swego ciała, które gdy tylko poczuło zapach i dotyk wężoustego już chciało do niego przylgnąć.

― Nie widzę sensu w fałszywej skromności, tak chętnie praktykowanej przez ludzi ― powiedział Salazar, gładząc kciukiem usta byłego przyjaciela. ― Znam swoją wartość, zakres umiejętności czy zainteresowań. Jeśli coś nie sprawia mi większego kłopotu oznacza to, że po prostu jestem w tym dobry. A przecież wiesz, że bycie jedynie _dobrym _nie satysfakcjonuje mnie w pełni. ― Mówiąc to, zjechał palcem wskazującym najpierw na jego szyję, a potem na klatkę piersiową, kładąc dłoń tuż nad sercem. Godric miał nadzieję, że nie biło ono tak szybko jak mu się zdawało, bo inaczej już po nim – Slytherin zorientuje się jaki ma na niego wpływ i z pewnością zrobi wszystko, aby to maksymalnie wykorzystać. W umyśle pojawiło mu się kilka wizji dotyczących _wykorzystywania,_ niektóre wcale nie nieprzyjemne... Wzdrygnął się lekko, odganiając wszelakie myśli, które sprawiały że tylko robiło mu się coraz cieplej.

A może to tylko wina paleniska, które wreszcie zaczęło oddawać ciepło do pomieszczenia. Tak, z pewnością właśnie to.

― Oczywiście, przecież ty zawsze musisz najlepszy. Nie darowałbyś sobie, gdyby było inaczej― stwierdził, śledząc wzrokiem drogę palców dawnego przyjaciela, który właśnie zjechał dłonią na jego podbrzusze, a potem wrócił na mostek. Miał wrażenie, że wraz z nimi przesuwa się jego serce, przygniatając po drodze wszystkie inne organy.

Slytherin uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Zsunął prawą dłoń na wewnętrzną stronę uda Godrica, a lewą podniósł jego podbródek, tak żeby na niego spojrzał.

― Ambicja nie jest złą cechą, Ric ― powiedział Salazar, owiewając jego twarz ciepłym oddechem; ciałem Gryffindora wstrząsnęły niekontrolowane dreszcze, spływając niekoniecznie tam, gdzie je chciał.― Bez ambitnych i mądrych ludzi nie byłoby postępu. W żadnej dziedzinie ― dodał, muskając delikatnie wargami usta drugiego czarodzieja. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie, kiedy Godric bezwiednie oblizał wargi. Gryffindor spojrzał na Slytherina z przymrużonymi oczami, nie kryjąc irytacji, czy nawet subtelnej złości. Po chwili jednak odwrócił wzrok.

― Dlaczego mi to robisz? ― spytał cicho, stając się nagle bardzo zmęczonym całą tą rozmową, nieśpiesznymi, drażniącymi pieszczotami i tym, że on znowu odejdzie, bo co do tego nie miał wątpliwości. Salazar zawsze odchodził, zarówno w jego snach, jak i w rzeczywistości. Nie dało się go utrzymać, był zbyt niezależną osobą.

― A dlaczego nie? ― odpowiedział pytaniem Slytherin i pocałował go.

Godric nie zaprotestował. Nie miał siły sprzeciwiać się tym ustom, które kazały mu ustąpić, nie walczyć, dać się zdominować... A nawet jeśli i tak nie odniosłoby to żadnego skutku – Salazar zawsze robił to, na co miał ochotę, czy osobom trzecim się to podobało, czy nie. - właściwie zwłaszcza przy odmowie - nikt tak bardzo nie lubił łamać woli ludzi, jak wężousty. Piżmowo-różany zapach, który zawsze kojarzył mu się tylko ze Slytherinem i jego ogrodem, wcale nie pomagał otaczając go ze wszystkich stron. Przypomniał o wielu chwilach spędzonych w rodzinnym domu Salazara; zarówno z czasów, gdy byli dziećmi i uciekali do altanki przed salazarową opiekunką, jak i z późniejszych, młodzieńczych lat obfitych w wiele rozmaitych uczuć i doznań, którym często towarzyszyły powoli opadające płatki przejrzałych róż.

Niejako zmuszając się do skupienia na teraźniejszości, chwycił wężoustego za biodra i ściągnął go ze stołu na swoje kolana, po czym pogłębił pocałunek, starając się wedrzeć językiem do wnętrza drażniących go ust. Slytherin pozwolił mu na to, tymczasowo oddając kontrolę nad pieszczotą, aby po chwili mu ją odebrać i zupełnie nim zawładnąć. Godric mruknął z niezadowoleniem, jednak dalsze protesty wyparowały w momencie, gdy poczuł palce wplatające się w jego włosy. Jęknął cicho z aprobatą, przymykając oczy; uwielbiał, kiedy ktoś się nimi bawił. Salazar mruknął coś o byciu idiotą, prawdopodobnie chodziło o niego, a zaraz potem poczuł delikatne muśnięcie zaklęcia wysuszającego włosy. Uchylił powieki, napotykając spojrzenie intensywnie zielonych oczu z pionowymi źrenicami... Zrozumiał, że jest stracony.

Zawarczał głucho, czując jak palce drugiej dłoni Salazara zręcznie rozwiązują troczki jego koszuli, drażniąc przy tym rozpalone w gorączce ciało. Szybko został pozbawiony górnej części odzienia, ale nie miał nic przeciwko takiemu układowi - tym bardziej, że niemal natychmiast poczuł usta błądzące po odsłoniętych obojczykach. Westchnął, obejmując kochanka w pasie jedną dłonią, a drugą bawiąc się końcówkami długich włosów. Odchylił nieco głowę do tyłu, gdy dręczące go wargi przeniosły się na szyję, drażniąc ją delikatnymi, niewystarczającymi muśnięciami. Mocniej przytulił do siebie Salazara i pociągnął go za włosy, by dać mu do zrozumienia, jak bardzo irytuje go tym zabiegiem. Wiedział, że usta Slytherina właśnie formują się w uśmieszek, który wskazywał na to, iż doskonale sobie zdawał z tego sprawę. Poczuł mokry koniuszek języka wytyczający sobie drogę do jego ucha i odruchowo odgiął kark w bok. W nagrodę Salazar ugryzł go, zanim wznowił wędrówkę. Godric mruknął w aprobacie, gładząc kark kochanka ponaglającym ruchem. Usłyszał przeciągły syk - tak, Slytherin miał wyjątkowo wrażliwą szyję, a on doskonale o tym wiedział. Dłoń, do tej pory zajęta bezcelowym błądzeniem po jego torsie wreszcie przesunęła się niżej, spoczywając na jego twardym już członku. Usłyszał cichy śmiech, zanim Salazar przygryzł płatek jego ucha i wyszeptał:

― Już gotowy? ― Mimo że to był szept, Gryffindor doskonale wyczuł rozbawienie w głosie wężoustego. ― Tak bardzo tęskniłeś za moim dotykiem? ― zakpił Slytherin, liżąc miejsce tuż za jego uchem.

Godric warknął z rozdrażnieniem, chwytając mocniej za włosy kochanka i odciągając go od siebie.

― Zamknij się ― zażądał i bez ostrzeżenia ugryzł Salazara mocno z lewej strony szyi - ślad jego zębów zostanie tam naprawdę długo, i myśl ta sprawiała że natychmiast poczuł się cholernie zadowolony. Uczucie to spotęgował fakt, że wężousty naprawdę głośno wciągnął powietrze przez zaciśnięte usta. Poczuł palce zaciskające się boleśnie w jego włosach, jednakże Slytherina nie starał się go od siebie odciągnąć. Gryffindor uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i polizał powstały na szyi kochanka ślad. Krótkimi ukąszeniami torował sobie drogę do ust Salazara. Zatrzymał się milimetry od spuchniętych warg i spojrzał prosto w przymrużone, zielone oczy. Moment trwali w tym dziwnym zawieszeniu, owiewając swoje twarze ciepłymi, przyśpieszonymi oddechami.

Po chwili Godric jednak nie wytrzymał i przyssał się do gorących, rozpalonych warg, które i tym razem uchyliły się, gdy tylko przejechał po nich językiem. Gryffindor zamruczał z ukontentowaniem, wsuwając język do środka wilgotnych ust i próbując wymusić na dawnym przyjacielu choć trochę uległości. Jednakże ten, jak na zawołanie, wybudził się z dziwnie uległego nastroju i odpowiedział na pocałunek z agresją i potrzebą, z jaką nikt nigdy jeszcze Godrica nie całował. Dlatego ponownie oddał Salazarowi kontrolę nad pocałunkiem, bez cienia żalu.

W końcu, przenieśli się na łóżko - Gryffindor był pełen podziwu dla samego siebie, że potknął się tylko raz podczas tej krótkiej wędrówki; Slytherin oczywiście nie zawadził o nic. Wężousty zagórował nad nim i chwilę trwał w tej pozycji, sycąc się widokiem jego zarumienionych policzków oraz wygniecionych ciuchów. Zaczął stopniowo pozbywać się kolejnych warstw ubrań Godrica oraz resztek jego samokontroli.

Nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu, zanim całe jestestwo Gryffindora ograniczyło się do jęków, westchnień, pomruków i szeptanych w gorączce próśb.

― Błagam cię, Sal... ― wyjęczał już któryś raz z kolei, gdy kochanek z pełną premedytacją omijał boleśnie pulsujący członek.

― Hmm... ― Slytherin przestał całować tors Gryffindora i podniósł się na rękach, patrząc mu w oczy. ― Chętnie bym ci pomógł, ale nie wiem o co mnie prosisz.

― Chcę, żebyś... ― Szepnął Godric, jednak widząc złośliwy uśmiech na twarzy Salazara, zaniechał dalszych tłumaczeń. ― Och, niech cię diabli porwą. ― Warknął, łapiąc kochanka za ramiona w silnym uścisku i zamieniając ich miejscami. ― Jeśli zaraz nie przestaniesz mnie drażnić, na własnej skórze przekonasz się dlaczego w rodowym herbie mam lwa ― zagroził, po czym zaatakował agresywnym pocałunkiem usta Slytherina. Wężousty wydał pomruk pełen aprobaty, oddając pieszczotę z nie mniejszą pasją.

Po chwili Gryffindor przerwał pocałunek, zjeżdżając ustami na szyję Salazara na przemian ją liżąc, kąsając, ssąc i całując. Z gardła Slytherina wydobył się przeciągły syk, powodujący u Godrica nagły przypływ dzikiej satysfakcji.

_Odechce ci się robić takie rzeczy następnym razem_ – pomyślał, nie zauważając, że dopuścił do siebie myśl o ponownym spotkaniu.

Ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że wężousty ma na sobie jeszcze białą, bawełnianą koszulę i lniane spodnie. Nie wiedział, dlaczego nie pozbył się jej wcześniej, jednak teraz postanowił naprawić ten błąd. Szybkim ruchem zdarł z niego górną część garderoby. Równie prędko pozbył się spodni.

_Tak lepiej, zdecydowanie _– pomyślał z satysfakcją, patrząc na blade ciało rozciągnięte pod nim, po czym przyssał się ustami do jednego z sutków Salazara, dostając w nagrodę cichy pomruk aprobaty. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, dalej maltretując zębami i wargami prawy sutek, drugi zaś drażniąc dłonią. Szybko jednak znudziła mu się ta zabawa, więc wytyczył sobie drogę pocałunkami w dół, znajdując się coraz bliżej naprężonego penisa wężoustego. Celowo ominął go, zjeżdżając ustami na uda, jednak długo tam nie pobył, gdyż Salazar chwycił jego włosy i pociągnął do góry, na wysokość swojej twarzy. Zamienił ich miejscami, znów więżąc Gryffindora pod sobą.

― Doskonale wiesz, że ze mną to nie przejdzie ― szepnął mu do ucha wężousty. ― Przerżnę cię tak, że nie będziesz w stanie normalnie siąść przez bardzo długi czas ― obiecał mu słodkim głosem, gryząc go lekko w ucho i dłonią gładząc leniwie jego członek.

Godric mógł jedynie głucho krzyknąć w odpowiedzi, nie będąc w stanie mówić, gdy Salazarowa ręka tak subtelnie znęcała się nad jego przyrodzeniem.

― Proszę... ― Udało mu się wyszeptać po dłuższej chwili.

― Ssij ― rozkazał Slytherin lekko ochrypłym głosem, przyciskając mu dłoń do ust.

Gryffindor jęknął słysząc _ten ton_ oraz widząc zamglone palącym pożądaniem zielone oczy i rozchylił chętnie wargi. Całkowicie skupił się na gorliwym nawilżaniu palców jednego po drugim, starając się nie myśleć o drugiej dłoni Salazara, która dalej muskała jego penisa. Kilka chwil później, wężousty zabrał palce i nacisnął jednym z nich na jego wejście, wsuwając go. Godric westchnął, chcąc się rozluźnić, co nie było wcale takie proste, jako że nie był stroną bierną od wielu lat – tylko sypiając z Salazarem był stroną uległą, z innymi jakoś mu to nie odpowiadało. Slytherin popatrzył na niego z namysłem, trochę jakby czytał mu w myślach – co by wcale go nie zdziwiło, nie znał wszystkich zdolności kochanka – i kiwnął głową, powoli wysuwając palec. Zrobił to jeszcze parę razy, czekając aż Gryffindor przyzwyczai się i rozluźni mięśnie.

― Nie jestem dziewicą, Sal ― wydyszał Godric, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. ― Więcej.

Salazar w odpowiedzi jedynie uśmiechnął się kątem ust i dodał drugiego palca, wsuwając go od razu do końca. Godric jęknął głośno, odrzucając głowę na bok. Wężousty od razu to wykorzystał, nachylając się i atakując jego szyję zębami. Gryffindor nie był pewien, czy na jego szyi został chociaż kawałek, którego wężousty nie naznaczył wcześniej.

_Najwyraźniej tak _― pomyślał Godric, czując delikatne szczypanie nowego ugryzienia.

Slytherin dołączył trzeciego palca, który przeszedł przez krąg mięśni bez większego problemu. Gryffindor oplótł go nogami i przyciągając do siebie bliżej.

― Sal... ― jęknął, czując, że jak zaraz nie poczuje go w sobie, to postrada zmysły. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że Slytherin zupełnie zapomniał o jego członku.

― Hmm? ― mruknął Salazar, rozciągając go i teraz za każdym razem ocierając palcami o prostatę.

― Zrobię... ci... ahh... krzywdę... jeśli... ohh... zaraz...

Slytherin wysyczał coś w wężomowie, spoglądając na niego intensywnie. Godric patrzył w jego oczy jak zahipnotyzowany, tonąc w zieleni. Odczuł dziwną pustkę, gdy Salazar wyciągnął z niego palce, jednak szybko nadszedł dreszcz oczekiwania na to, co miało zamiast nich się w nim znaleźć. Nie czekał długo, widocznie nawet Slytherin nie mógł się już wstrzymywać i wszedł w niego jednym, płynnym ruchem aż do połowy. Gryffindor zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza, starając się ignorować ból, który temu towarzyszył. Wężousty czekał, aż jego kochanek się przyzwyczai, sięgając dłonią do jego członka i głaskając go łagodnie. Godric westchnął z ulgą, koncentrując na tej dłoni i starając możliwie jak najbardziej rozluźnić. Slytherin zaczął się poruszać, powoli wchodząc w kochanka coraz głębiej. Gryffindor zmiął w pięści niedźwiedzią skórę, jęcząc przeciągle, gdy poczuł uderzenie penisa w prostatę. Wiedział, że zbyt długo nie wytrzyma, zbyt długo minęło od jego ostatniego razu, nie mówiąc już o tym, iż jego kochanek _dokładnie wiedział,_ jak go pieścić, by doprowadzić go dość prędko na skraj. Wężousty przyśpieszył rytm, uśmiechając się złośliwie do niego. Oczywiście, że wiedział, zawsze wiedział.

Zmienił kąt na taki, żeby mógł za każdym razem ocierać członkiem o jego prostatę, jednocześnie przyśpieszając jeszcze ruchy dłoni na penisie Gryffindora. Wystarczyło kilka takich ruchów, a Godric już tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością, wyginając plecy w łuk i głośno ogłaszając swoje spełnienie, krzycząc imię kochanka. Salazar doszedł niedługo po nim, zamierając i szeptając cicho jego imię. Slytherin opadł na jego pierś, chwilowo pozbawiony sił.

Leżeli tak parę chwil, uspokajając oddechy i zwyczajnie odpoczywając. Gryffindor wplótł palce w czarne włosy i zaczął leniwie je przeczesywać. Salazar drgnął i wyciągnął z niego swój członek. Położył się z powrotem na klatce piersiowej Godrica, który przeraźliwie pragnął, by Salazar teraz orzekł, że wraca, iż już z nim zostanie, już nigdy go nie zostawi. Na przeprosiny nie liczył, wężousty nigdy w życiu nikogo nie przeprosił poza własną matką. Jednak Slytherin jak na złość milczał, a jedynym znakiem świadczącym o tym, że nie śpi, była jego własna dłoń kreśląca nieokreślone wzory na ramieniu Gryffindora. Godric spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie widząc zrelaksowaną twarz przyjaciela oraz zadowolenie widoczne w zielonych oczach, które miały już normalne źrenice. Nie mógł go o to prosić, Salazar zirytowałby się tylko i poszedł już teraz. A tak może chociaż zostanie na całą noc, a gdy Godric się zbudzi, będzie nadal czuł ciepło jego ciała obok, będzie mógł go sam obudzić leniwym pocałunkiem, jak kiedyś...

~*.*.*.*.*~

Godric obudził się, czując przenikliwe zimno. Uchylił powieki, ze zgrozą zauważając otwarte na oścież okiennice. Złorzecząc na wszystko, co mu przyszło na myśl, owinął się szczelnie niedźwiedzią skórą i wstał, żeby je zamknąć. Nie wiedział, gdzie położył różdżkę zanim...

Wspomnienia minionej nocy uderzyły w niego z całą mocą. Spojrzał na łoże, w którym oczywiście nie było już Salazara.

_A może znów śniłem?_ – zamyślił się, wpatrując się w skotłowaną pościel. Po chwili odwrócił się i spojrzał na stół zawalony papierami. Chwila, on chyba miał coś zrobić...

― Rowena! ― wykrzyknął, łapiąc się za głowę i siadając przy stole. Zaczął gorączkowo przerzucać sterty pergaminów, czując się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany tym, że nie mógł znaleźć interesującego go dokumentu.

_Spokojnie, Godricu, tylko spokojnie... Gdzieś to jest, musisz się jedynie uspokoić, tak do niczego nie dojdziesz... co tam, najwyżej zmierzysz się z trollem albo kilkoma, już robiłeś takie rzeczy, są ciężkie do zrobienia, ale wykonalne..._– powtarzał sobie w myślach.

Na ziemię spadł zwój i Gryffindor nie zwróciłby na niego uwagi, gdyby nie wielkie „jesteś idiotą, Ric" napisane w poprzek zielonym atramentem. Wiedział, że to od Slytherina. Stwierdziwszy, że nic mu już nie zaszkodzi, schylił się i podniósł zwój. Rozwinął go powoli i aż krzyknął ze zdziwienia, widząc szczegółowy rozpis zajęć łącznie z salazarowymi komentarzami. Zaczął go przeglądać, cały czas zastanawiając się dlaczego Salazar mu pomógł. Na dole z prawej strony dojrzał napis „verte"**; wiedziony ciekawością odwrócił zwój. Znalazł tam tylko krótkie: „a dlaczego nie?".

* Płaszcz z pelerynką i wysokim kołnierzem, noszony podczas jazdy konnej lub podróży.

** Verte = odwrócić.


End file.
